Paper Cut
by MissyZoe
Summary: After investigating a massacre at a campground somewhere in Florida USA, the team finds an injured and traumatized teenager. Some things are not always as they appear. Slight AbexOc.
1. Paper Cut

After investigating a massacre at a campground somewhere in Florida USA, the team finds an injured and traumatized teenager. Some things are not always as they appear. Slight AbexOc.

Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever submitted. Be gentle, please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hellboy universe. Gracie however is mine.**

**Paper Cut**

**Chapter: One**

_Summer camp. I always hated it. Well, At least the thought of it. This was my first time going and I thought I was a little old to be here. Sixteen and at a Mormon summer camp. Mom said I needed to make friends within our new church. She said that moving to a new County would be difficult for me. It was, and she was the one making it difficult for me. _

_Moving was never very hard for me. But this was like a slap in the face. A new school. A new house. Same friends. Except now I couldn't see them. Now I couldn't do things with them. Mom was trying to 'save my soul' or some such nonsense. I went to church as a child, but that was about it. After she trucked me across the country and plopped me in a new, private, elementary school, I was pretty much damned. Luckily, I got out of that. The churches here never appealed to me. The kids there were snobby and rude. They made fun of me and threw things at me. Much like what had just happened._

_My name is Grace Fernandez. My friends call me Gracie. I'm short, chubby and no one here seems to like me. _

I walked silently down the dirt path to my cabin and I mused in my head, the wonders of summer camp. Shadows played along the path. It must have been around seven in the afternoon.

_The girls here are pretty. Tanned and slim. Good at running, maybe volley ball, maybe lacrosse? Nah, only a few are muscular enough for that. Some are blondes, brunettes and red heads. Some are even like me with long, thick, black hair. Well, no. None are like me, in fact, they outcast me. No one lets me sit at the dinner tables with them. So instead of standing to eat, I just went without dinner. _

The sun was setting and the trees were looking ominous.

_Maybe I should… Walk a little faster, yeah good idea. _

I quickened my pace over the dirt and I swear to god I heard a growl.

When I finally reached my cabin, I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The cabin was dark and filled with black.

_Good, no one is home. _I opened the door fully, trotting right in.

_I sleep by myself in the back left corner. We have bunks, but no one wanted to share with me. I sat down on the bottom and enjoyed the quiet. The dark, lonely, empty, hallow, horrid quiet. _

And just like that, all hell broke loose.

--

Professor broom was the first to emerge from the dark tinted vehicle. His old age and wisdom were both very noticeable in his appearance. He slowly stepped forward into the darkness of night and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What happened here?" His voice held little but sadness. Wind and dust whipped at his white hair.

One of his agents spoke up. "Uh, well sir, the information that we have gathered so far, is that it was a paranormal attack on a religious youth outing." The woods seemed to darken and the smell of death was eminent. The tangy sent of rotting flesh.

The team of agents scoured the camp ground. Taking note of all bodies found, looking for clues and answers. Abraham Sapien joined the side of Dr. Broom.

"They're just children." His voice was full of intelligence as he picked up a book from his small collection.

"What do you think could do such a thing?" He flipped through several books, without finding a lead.

"I'll tell you what could." Hellboy, the large red demon spoke up.

"Looks to me like we have ourselves some hungry little buggers here." He picked up a piece of a bloodied skull.

"Well, maybe not so hungry anymore." Lazily tossing the skull fragment to the side, he stood up.

Abe took the chance and spoke. "Ah, but Red, judging on how far the bodies are strewn about, and how little is eaten. I'd say we only have one or two evil entities." He blinked, twice, his fingers spread.

They both took to walking among the scattered remains, searching for a survivor or beast with the rest of the agents.

"The records say that this mess has been here for two or more days. I don't think we're going to find ourselves a monster. However clues to what it might be are always an upper hand." Abe struggled trying to step over a body with out touching it.

"Say Abe, why don't you, I don't know, touch something and help us out a bit? Look into the past and help with the present?" Red's voice was on the verge of annoyance.

"Heavens no. A slaughter of this magnitude is not something I wish to see. Only if no leads turn up, will I think of subjecting myself to such horrors." Abe quickly made it away from the dead youth and continued walking next to his friend.

Suddenly, one of the agents yelled into the night. "Hey! I found something!" Some of the other agents crowded him, guns loaded. Others continued on with their duties. Both Hellboy and Abe were amongst the crowd. Hellboy, of course pushed through and Abe fallowed closely behind. The two had entered into one of the small cabins. Blood was smeared and splashed over the walls, body parts and handprints lined the walls and floors. The darkness gave the room a very eerie and unwelcoming feeling. The agent had pulled one of the bunk beds from the left hand wall. He crouched over a slowly breathing mass.

He turned and said loudly. "Get a medic team! She's still alive!"

--

Some nice gore next chapter. All the more fun I say!


	2. Darkness

Paper Cut

**Paper Cut**

**Chapter two:**

_All I remember is pain. I can still feel it, even though I know I'm not awake. It creeps into my bones, making my stomach weak. As far away as I am, I can still smell vomit and blood. I'm covered in it. Vomit and blood. My teeth feel weak, like chalk. I grind them from the pain. I feel like I'm coming back now, even though I don't want to._

_Screaming, I hear it all around me. The sounds of young women running for their lives float to my ears. It's too dark to see anything. Darkness covers everything. But I can_ _hear_ _them. They fall to the ground and are ripped to shreds. I smell their death._

_I shouldn't have gone outside. I should have hid. I begin to crawl back into the cabin. My belly scrapes on the floor. Sensitive fleshy organs are smeared on the concrete as I leave a trail of blood and hand prints. _

_I'm slightly aware of another girl there. She is hiding under the window, still intact. If she was smarter, she wouldn't have screamed about my poor state. I pull myself under a bed and hide. She shouldn't have yelled. The thing slams its fist through the window. It grabs a hold of her scalp and pretty brown hair. I can hear the ripping, and more blood splashes across the room. I cover my mouth to keep in my scream, and possibly another gush of vomit. _

_She gets free and falls to the floor; she desperately tries to get up. Her hands slide across the walls. They leave a beautiful masterpiece of death and fear. I think the thing has entered the cabin. I heard the door slam open but my eyes are slowly, closing. Am I dying? I hope not. There is still so much to live for. The last thing I remember is that beast on top of her, ripping her apart._

--

**One week later.**

A scream echoed through the halls of the BPRD. It was followed shortly by more ear-splitting shrieks of pain.

In the infirmary, agents tried in vain to strap the injured teenager to a medical table. Her squirming, thrashing body was unable to be contained, and they decided to try a different method. In the bright artificial light, it was apparent that the youth is not even awake.

Walking down a hall to the infirmary, Abraham Sapien and Professor Broom discussed the situation at hand.

"Well, you see Professor, even though the beast was not caught, there are clues to lycanthropy. She hasn't moved for seven days, and her wounds have healed quite quickly. And _now_ the endless screaming. I suspect she is close to change." Professor Broom listened quietly as they continued walking.

Abe continued talking, reading from a book. "In this passage, it says that a lycanthrope's first change is the worst. When they are first bitten, they must heal before the change can take place. The longer they wait, the more painful the process becomes." He showed the Professor an old picture of a sort of evil wolf creature. It had a child in its fangs. The entire picture gave off a bad vibe. "Interesting, isn't it?" The Professor gently took the book from Abe, his hand shaking slightly.

"Werewolves are creatures of the night. They are something to be wary of." His voice was softly accented. He sighed and gave the book back to his companion.

"It is not the human side you should fear. The wolf is the true hunter." With that, they turned the corner and entered the Infirmary.

The agents had figured out a way to suppress the girl on the table; a thick strap of leather held her across the chest, as well as others on her arms, legs, abdomen and head. In her feverish state, she struggled against the offending material, eyes clamped shut and teeth bared. She screeched again and it echoed throughout the room.

Abe turned his head as Hellboy entered. "Jeeze, will someone shut this kid _up_?" He placed his hands over his ears, the stone one covering most of his head.

"Actually, that is what I am here to do, Red." Abraham Sapien stepped closer to the medical table. "She appears to be trapped in her own mind. There is a chance that I can reach her and quiet her down. Possibly even wake her up." He looked toward Broom and blinked.

The Professor spoke up. "If you cannot find her, if she is lost, Abe, I highly suggest that you do not prod too deep. She is in the middle of life and death. The beast may have already consumed her."

Abraham Sapien nodded at the professor. He stood next to the table and observed the girl in front of him. Her long black hair spread out over the pillow, dark circles enveloped her eyes, and a look of pure anguish smeared on her face.

He slowly removed one of his gloves and lowered it to the girls face. He lightly touched her forehead and was swept under the current of her consciousness.

--

_I screamed and screamed into the darkness._

'Help!! Please!' _I slammed my fist to the floor. I was stuck and I couldn't see. It was so dark and empty, and as alone as I felt, there was always something at the edge of my vision. It played there, fangs drawn. It was waiting for me to be enveloped by the darkness. It was waiting to swallow me whole. The darkness crept ever closer. There was no way I could escape it. The black clouded my vision, that beast coming closer and closer. I could smell its wet fur, see the white of its fangs--the black wolf was coming to eat me._

_Then I heard a voice, soft and clear, blue as ocean water. It asked if I could hear it. I screamed._ 'Yes! Please, _please_ help me!!'

_At first there was no answer. I pleaded again, asking it not to leave me, asking not to let the darkness have me. Then he spoke again. I could hear him better. He told me to step into the darkness and not show fear. _

_He must not see the beast, it was right there. Right there waiting to eat me. I stood and the voice told me to hurry. He became blurry and hard to hear. Then he disappeared._

_Through my fear, I froze. The darkness lifted slightly, and I could see the wolf for what it was, a giant black beast. It was crouched, waiting to rip me apart. I swallowed my fear, inhaled deeply and began to shout. _'This is mine!'_ I yelled at the top of my voice, making myself as large as possible._ 'Leave me alone!! Go away!! Go _away_!!'_ I kept eye contact and screamed._ 'Get out! GO _AWAY_!' _I waved my hands, and took a step closer, the wolf coward backwards, into the darkness. I took one last deep breath and let the wolf feel my anger._ 'GET OUT!!'

_And then, I woke up_.


	3. Pain to the fullest extent

PaperCut

**Paper Cut**

**Chapter three**

_My conscious slams back into my body, much like after any nightmare anyone has ever had. Instead of jerking awake in a fit of panic, I just lay there, breathing deeply. Something is wrong with my body. I try to move, but something is holding me down. _

_When I realize the air I'm breathing is cold and sterile, awareness strikes me. I slowly slide one eyelid open, then the next. I see a few blinking lights, I hear a few toning beeps. I'm in a hospital room. Other than the small lights, it's completely dark. I try to think back as to why I am here, but nothing comes to mind. Maybe… No, I don't want to remember. _

_I pinch my eyes closed and breathe again. It's painful to think. It's painful to move. It's painful to breathe. My eyes are adjusting to the dark; something is different about me. I can't quite place my finger on it._

_I try to move again, but the straps have a tight hold on me. I try to push myself up with my legs, but suddenly stop and gasp. A horrible burning pain grips my leg. It seems to pierce my muscles like fiery talons. I try to flatten my leg once again, but my leg dares not move. I hiss into the darkness and bring my leg back up. _"Ow! Ow! Ow!" _The burning s ensation is too much. I can feel hot tears running down my face. _

_My leg is finally flat on the table, but the pain is still there, it crawls, curls,_ scales _up my leg, spreading the pain. It digs itself into my thigh and drags onward, leaving a trail of blinding pain. I'm slightly unaware of my nails digging into the metal, the wetness of my blood making my fingers lose their grasp--and I squeeze harder. The pain of my fingertips splitting is nothing compared to that pain in my leg._

_It's ripped its way to my abdomen and down my other leg. I can taste blood in my mouth--maybe one of my teeth has cracked from the pressure._

_I turn my head and look at the heart monitor. From what my mother has taught me from her long years of working as a cardiac monitor, my heartbeat doesn't look so good. The waves are everywhere, jumping up and down. It looks as if I am running a long hard mile, unable to keep up with myself. _

_By now someone has noticed my poor state and is calling for help. I can hear them exceptionally well. The pain travels up my spine, causing my back to arch. It hurts horribly. It rips and cuts and jumps on my chest. My breathing catches, I can't inhale or exhale. I'm watching the heart monitor for what feels like an eternity. It's slowing down and the pain is increasing. _

_I slam my head onto the medical table, once, twice, and again and again. Someone is yelling. I can't understand what they want from me, it all20sounds like gibberish. I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate on what they're saying. The pain reaches my neck and it squeezes down, choking me. I still cannot breathe. _

_A prolonged beeping sound reaches my ears, my eyes slit open and I look at the heart monitor. I've completely flatlined. I turn my head away from the device and stare at the ceiling. People are all around me, I can see the tops of their heads. I cannot hear anything. Liquid slowly slides down my neck; it feels like ice in the cold temperature of the room. It congeals and sticks, leaving a sticky cool trail. _

_My vision is clouded by red as more sticky tears run down my face. I can also feel warm liquid running out of my nose and mouth. I hope I don't have a runny nose. My nostrils flare, I cannot breathe and I cannot smell._

_Now there is a man with shock paddles. He brings them down on my chest and the pain is increased. I scrunch my face as the burning is now on my chin and mouth, buried beneath my eyes and nose and teeth. I arch my back one more time and slam my back down. The pain is too much when the darkness brings with it a sweet and utter silence. _

_--_

_My brain drifts in the silence. I remember sweet things, things when I was younger and life was much easier. My older brother and I were playing in the pool on a hot summer day. We were splashing under the water, bubbles spurting from our laughing faces, His eyes curving like black moons on his chubby face. We were both such good children back then._

_Then another memory filters through. I was older now, surrounded by my friends. We were at a sleep over, talking about god knows what. I place them in my mind and cherish each one for who they are, who they've proven to be. I don't know if I will ever see them again, I really hope I do._

_And then it turns to my mother. She's always smiling and telling me things about life. We were sitting in the car, having a conversation about life. "And remember; don't give it up unless he is wealthy and willing to buy you a car." Memories like that make me laugh. I hope I see her again, I really don't think she is a religious bitch, just a worried mother. She's just like all parents; she wants the best for me._

_I slip in and out of precious times, memories that mean the most to me and I stop at one in particular. My brother is getting ready to leave. He won't tell me where he'__s going. He never told me he wasn't coming back. It was the last hug I ever gave him. _

_That one little memory shatters my view on life and I'm left empty and hollow. I didn't know where I was, if this is a dream or if the angel of death is standing right behind me. I watch my brother leave for the second time, and I hope to god he is safe. _


	4. Watch her die

Paper Cut

**Paper Cut **

**Chapter four**

Abraham Sapien scurried down the hall. He had been leisurely swimming in is tank and listening to some nice classical music when he caught some random thoughts from the specially trained medic agents from the infirmary. At first he didn't take notice. Not until he caught words like 'awake', 'bleeding' and 'flatlinig' did he jump out of his tank in a panic.

Halfway down the hall he met up with Professor Broom. "Professor, is there something going on in the infirmary?" He asked, curiosity and worry written all over his face.

"Yes, yes, quickly now, we haven't much time. The girl from the summer camp incident is having some sort of fit." The professor said slowly, walking down the hallway.

Abe quickly interjected "Her name is Gracie." He continued. "Grace Ailsa Fernandez, age sixteen, prideful in her long black hair, green eyes and bad vision. She enjoys reading and drawing and hopes to some day go to an expensive art school. She swears she wouldn't be so chubby if she didn't like food so much and worries about her weight. She hopes someday to have as beautiful skin as her mother an-Oh no…"

They rounded the corner just in time to see the girl arch her back and slam it back down on the table. Blood splattered on the table and her white hospital gown. It slid from her ears, nose, eyes and mouth, and pooled at the back of her head. The monitor next to her was had the continuous straight green line. She was dying.

Professor Broom stepped up to the plate. "Don't let her die!" He yelled, his voice was almost distant, it lacked its normal kindness. The medical agents scurried about and Abe Sapien stepped back. One of the agents brought out shock paddles and the mess unfolded.

"Clear!" He yelled and brought the paddles down on her chest. The girl arched again and fell back down. All was quiet for a split second, until her heart began to beat again.

A sigh of relief washed over the group and the exchanged glances. They went to the task of cleaning up their mess and strapping the girl back to the table.

Professor Broom turned back to his blue colleague. A thin sweat lined his brow. "I am going to ask a favor from you." He whispered. "She needs to change soon, or the suppression is going to kill her." He sighed and turned away from his old friend and they walked out of the room.

"You need to wake her up Abe." Abe stared at the professor for several minutes before answering.

"Yes sir. But how do I go about doing this?" His question was bright and hopeful.

Professor Broom smiled at his companion. "That is something you need to figure out on your own. I would start by entering her mind and talking." Abe stood still while the Professor continued walking on. "There is already a containment room ready and waiting. We don't need a new werewolf running through the Bureau." With confidence in his caned step, Professor Broom turned the corner and disappeared.

Abe sighed and re-entered the infirmary. A nurse was cleaning the blood off the injured girl. "Professor Broom has already prepared a containment room for the young woman as a precaution. Please have the other agents bring her there." With that, he got up and walked out of the infirmary to go find his breathing apparatus.

It was going to be a long night.

--

The containment room was a small room. Padding covered the floor, three of the walls and the ceiling. T he fourth wall had a one way mirror, covered in bullet proof glass; padding surrounded the underneath, sides and top of the wall.

The girl had been taken off of the table and placed on the floor with her gown and only a small blanket to cover her. All of the medical equipment had been removed from her person. The book had mentioned that if a new werewolf cannot live without medical assistance, then it would die during the first change anyway. Abe certainly hoped not.

Abraham had brought Hellboy along with him, just to be safe. Neither of them had ever encountered a werewolf and judging by the mess at the camp site, he didn't want an angry one after him.

The girl lay there quietly and, several times, Abe couldn't help himself to check for a pulse. Under the bright medical lights she didn't move. Her breathing was quiet and shallow. Abe hoped this would work.

"So, Blue, you're just going to wake her up?" Hellboy was slightly confused at this, although he would never mention it.

Abe Sapien answered him truthfully. "I plan to interact with her, via mind link. However, I am not entirely sure how far gone she is. I will need your assistance if I cannot get away and she starts her transformation."

Hellboy answered in mock joy. "No problem, that's what I'm good at, that and smashing things, are you sure she doesn't need to be smashed?"

"I am positive_,_ Red." Abe chuckled lightly. "Now, let's start this." Hellboy closed the door to the padded room.

Abraham Sapien touched his hand to the girl's forehead and dived right in.

--

Much more gore and fourth wall jokes next chapter. It is possibly my favorite!


	5. The change

Paper Cut

**Chapter Five**

_I've been floating here for a while now. I'm starting to like the black. It's dark and quiet here, no one wants me to do anything. I am completely free. I didn't start thinking until I felt a new consciousness enter. It was the same calm ocean voice as before. _"Can you hear me Gracie?"

_I didn't really want to answer that. Instead I went with. _"Go away…" _I don't think he took too well to that. He pressed forward, like an annoying bug flying by my ear._

"Gracie, you need to wake up, you've been injured an-" _I rolled over and tried to ignore him. I didn't want to wake up. I already knew my body was injured, if I went back it would hurt. _

"Gracie, please, I know you are in pain, but you _have_ to wake up." _He's persistent. This fancy boy didn't know anything about me. Sleeping was a better idea than waking up anyway._

"Why should I? _I only gave him those words to chew. His voice was going to put me to sleep._

"Gracie, if you don't, there is a chance that you'll die._ Please_ wake up." _I didn't believe him one bit. I was probably already dead._

"Gracie, please don't make me forcefully wake you up, it will be very painful." _I kept quiet and tried to shut his voice out. Then I felt a tug. At first it didn't bother me, but the blackness began to swirl with colors. They flashed and exploded. He was bringing me out of my dream. _

_The tugging got harder, it felt like waves pushing me to shore._

"Gracie, **wake up**."

--

The girl's eyes bolted open. Her breathing increased and she just sat there, almost in fear. She sat up, and then clutched at her head, obviously in pain. Gracie looked around slowly, taking in her location. She took note of all the padding and looked up to the bright ceiling lights.

She was alone in the room.

She turned around and saw a large mirror. She could tell someone was watching her.

Grace went to make a move to stand, but noticed how horribly itchy her arms and legs were. She ran her fingernails carefully over her skin. Her fingertips were in horrible shape. They spread a small trail of congealed blood as she scratched.

Her skin began to burn and itch, but her hands hurt too much to use. She began to rub her limbs on the floor, the friction helping a little. But when she stopped, the burning itch took over. She decided her fingertips didn't hurt too bad and began scratching at her skin. It ripped and bled with each long stroke, making more bloody lines. She hissed a gasp and continued to submit to the itch, scratching and ripping at her legs and arms.

The room began to spin and she fell over from the dizziness, the blood from her arms and legs beginning to stain the padded floor. She let out a cry of anguish and continued scratching.

The pain became too much to console with scratching, it caused her to become sick. She made the action to retch, but hadn't eaten anything in a week. Her body was in horrible pain; she could tell something was going to happen. Something bad.

Her body convulsed and she was racked by spasms. Drool and blood dripped from her mouth, her eyes were completely shrouded with blood, turning the white room red. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. She expected to see wentness, not blood. It dripped from her eyes like tears and drained from her ears, nose and mouth.

Gracie slammed her fists to the floor and let out another cry of pain. It hurt so _much_.

A surprised squawk escaped her when the bones in her back and shoulders began to rearrange themselves. Her upper back seemed to lift off of itself and become bigger, thicker, and more capable of running on all fours.

She shakily went to crawl forward, an elusive attempt to get away from the pain. She fell and lay there for several seconds, watching her hands. They seemed to be shrinking, the muscles and tendons moving and rearranging under her skin. It reminded her of bugs, worms and maggots under skin. Chewing and eating her from the inside out. It definately felt like that.

She brought her hands to her face, the muscles and bones pained her. She gnashed her teeth together and ran her sharp, newly formed talons down her face and neck, ripping the skin open. Like magic, the cuts roughly sewed themselves back together. She blurted out more pained squeals, her naked form shaking and shivering in the cold containment room. The lights were lost to her blind eyes.

Her mouth seemed to jet forward, sharp teeth projecting from gums she had yet to hide. Gracie ripped more at her face, the pain too much. Her legs were the last thing to change, her body already beginning to sprout the thick black fur. They snapped and popped, shrinking and changing.

Things finished rearranging. The fur thickened and finally in her place lay the form of a large black wolf. It wheezed and shook, trying to get oxygen to its lungs, tired and afraid of what had just happened.

--

Behind the glass wall, both Abe and Hellboy stood. Shock was apparent on their faces. Neither one was expecting the change to be so violent. There was little spackles of blood splashed on the white padded walls and the wolf sat there, motionless. She was obviously in pain.

Hellboy was the first to speak, his voice seemed almost lazy. "You know, that was really violent, I bet she's pissed." Before Abe could return a comment, the big black wolf stood. She wobbled slightly, her sight set on the mirror, straight at Hellboy.

A deep growl seeped from her lips. "Uh, maybe we should leave?" The words barely escaped Hellboy's big mouth before the wolf slammed itself into the glass on the fourth wall.

"Yes! Definately, before she hurts herself." Abe chimed. He had taken several steps away from the wall. Hellboy just watched him and laughed. "Let's go, 'Fancy boy'."

They both quietly exited the small compartment and spilled into the hallway. "I suppose this means she has survived her first transformation?" Abe asked Hellboy. He didn't respond back. They couldn't hear anything from her padded room, but the rooms were soundproof which made that information useless. A quick peek told them that she had backed herself into a corner. She would fiercely growl every few seconds. Abe and Red left the containment center.

They walked in silence, which Hellboy broke. "She's still alive, but that doesn't mean she's going to survive..." He trailed off and they continued down the hall to go inform Professor Broom.

--

Get it? She tried to break the fourth wall! Okay, not that funny…


	6. Mild

Paper Cut

**Paper Cut**

**Chapter Six**

_I'm confused, I think I am alone. It's so painful here and I can't see a thing. _Gracie huddled in the corner of the containment cell, the effects of the transformation temporarily blinding her. She had wrapped the tattered medical blanket around her body to keep warm.

_I think I'm still in the padded room. I wonder if I'm insane. My entire life must be a lie. _She pressed her back against the wall. She couldn't find a way to keep warm.

_I wonder why I'm here. I can't be too crazy. I'm still in so much pain. _The door to her cell opened. In her blindness, Gracie could see nothing.

"Gracie?" The voice was quiet, slightly accented, the voice of an older British man. She huddled closer into herself. Even the slightness of his voice hurt her head.

"Gracie? Are you alright?" His voice seemed to be full of pity or fear. Or possibly even shame.

Her sight was coming back. Everything was cloudy and had a red tint. "I'm fine." Her voice was barely a whisper. She could see the man for what he was now. He was elderly, with white hair and wrinkly skin. She pulled herself closer and examined him. She didn't want to talk to a stranger at the moment.

_Why am I here? Who is he? What happened to me? Why am I in so much pain? Where am I? _The questions ran through her mind and she painfully tried to block them out. _What happened to me? _

She hadn't noticed her nails and fangs elongating. She was afraid and fear brought on the change.

"Gracie." His voice was stern, as if he was scolding a child. "Look at me."

She didn't remember looking away.

"Please tell me you are in there, Gracie." Her eyes shot to him. The whites had become completely blood shot. It enhanced the green of her eyes; they almost appeared neon.

"I'm right here… I'm in pain…" She snarled, showing her teeth. "I'm hungry and I FUCKING HURT **_EVERYWHERE_**!"

She had leaned forward to yell this, but quickly slammed her back to the wall. Covering her mouth she let out a whimper and closed her eyes tightly. "Please…please just leave me alone…"

Professor Broom was completely unfazed by her actions. In the hallway, Hellboy was not. He struggled past several agents to peer inside the room and make sure his father was safe.

Professor Broom was kneeling down in front of the girl and the girl was squishing herself into the wall. She looked extremely frightened.

"I will have food sent in for you, please, try to rest." There was no response from Gracie, she stayed curled and blocked off from the world.

Professor Broom left her padded cell. Once the door was closed, he spoke to his agents. "She is not to leave this cell under any circumstances. When she is well, I will let her out."

He turned to both Abe and Red. "Neither of you should go anywhere near her for some time. We don't need her to think she is hallucinating."

He smiled gently and continued down the hall with one of his agents, instructing him to bring the girl breakfast.


	7. Bloody raw

From here on it's in past tense unless she is alone with her own mind or in the middle of change

From here on it's in past tense unless she is alone with her own mind or in the middle of change.

--

**Paper Cut**

**Chapter Seven**

_I honestly wasn't expecting what they first brought in for me to eat. They had brought me a long, two sizes too big sweatshirt and my breakfast. I think I had stared at the man in the suit for at least three minutes. He brought me a bloody, raw, thick, red streak for my breakfast. And truthfully, I thought_ he _was the insane one._

_I finally stopped the staring contest with a question.20_"So uh… What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" _My eyebrow was raised as_ _I looked at the raw steak_. _I was feeling much more like my pathetic, dark, mean, sarcastic, bitchy self. His next statement added to my confusion. _

"Uh… Eat it?" _I watched him twist his hands uncomfortably. I voiced my opinion in a rather annoyed manner. _

"Are you_ trying_ to give me food poisoning? You should be a little more discrete about it." _I studied him closely. He seemed to be about as confused as I was. Was there a reason this man thought I would want raw meat for breakfast?_

_An awkward pause later he leaned down and took the plate from me. _"Of course. Is there something else you would rather have?" _I kept my eye on him once he took the food away. I wanted to eat it. My eyes narrowed, as if the man was going to shove the entire thing in his mouth and run away. I literally had to shove back a growl forming in the back of my throat._

"You can _cook_ it and bring it back, with a glass of milk, three eggs and a side of peanut butter." _I was certainly having some strange cravings today._ _He backed out of the room with my food.  
_  
"I'll inform the kitchen."  
_  
With that, he sauntered out of my padded room._

_I was left with my thoughts while he went to retrieve my food._ _My thoughts drifted to the night at summer camp, but I pushed them away. That was just a dream. After all, I am in a mental hospital._

_I liked the padded walls, they were squishy. My eyes traveled to the little spatters of brown across the walls and all the tattered clothing. I refused to think about it. Instead, I wished they'd give me a straight jacket. _

_When the man finally returned with my breakfast, I resisted the urge to mention his tip. The guy looked like he worked for the FBI or CIA, but instead was stuck in this crappy mental hospital. _

_He handed me the tray of food and I took it gratefully. His name tag had the words 'Agent Cunning.' I didn't think he was all that cunning. He was watching me as if a second mouth would jut out of my first and rip my food to shreds. _

_I looked at him. My food was getting cold. I don't like cold food. "Do you, uh, mind? I'm trying to eat here…" _

_He looked away, opened the door, and stepped out in one quick motion. I heard him walk down the hall and open another door to step in, although my room should have been sound proof. I couldn't understand why I heard him walking and of course the mirror on the other side of the room was a two way mirror. I knew people were there watching me. I _heard_ them, they were ever so quiet, but I heard them. I ignored it. I was too hungry to care._

_I dug right into my food._

_--_

"She is ignoring what happened…" Abe continued to study the girl in the other room. Hellboy sat next to his friend, enjoying a Baby Ruth candy bar. "Gracie believes herself insane." Abe said silently to himself as he scribbled more notes on his note pad.

They had been sitting there ever since she transformed back to her fleshy human self. Abraham had kept himself busy taking notes on her mental condition, whilst Hellboy kept him company, pining about Liz Sherman and daily work. The amphibian paid little attention to him.

Gracie Fernandez poked at the remains of her plate. Abe studied closely.

Her thoughts were a mix of confusion and fear. From what he could catch, she didn't know why she was still hungry, why she was half naked, why the walls were spattered with blood, why she was in there, or even where 'there' was. There seemed to be a lot of things the youth didn't know, and Abe Sapien felt for her.

Gracie curled into her corner once again. From her thoughts, Abe could tell she wasn't tired or hungry anymore. Just bored and confused like any other teenage girl would be. Her eyes seemed to have cleared and the gashes she had clawed out of her arms and legs were gone. The only thing that seemed to bother him was her pallor and the dark circles under her eyes.

Gracie also looked skinnier than when she was brought in. This disturbed Abe in the worst way. The change seemed to burn energy, and lots of it. Abe's thoughts were broken by Hellboy's voice.

"Hey, she's getting up."

Gracie wobbly walked over to the two way mirror. When she finally reached the glass, she stuck her face to it and scratched at the glass, as if some particle was caked there. Abe scribbled the action down and Gracie closed her eyes, listening.

She brought her fist back and then slammed it to the glass. The action created a heart stopping loud bang and startled anyone not paying attention, namely Abraham.

The glass vibrated and there was a long, silent pause. Abe and Hellboy both turned to look at each other then turned back to the girl.

She took two steps back, and then began to make faces in the reflection. She puffed her cheeks, scrunched her nose, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

The two sat in a confused manner. Abe blinked several times.

Then Gracie opened her mouth and said something. The room was obviously tapped, so she didn't yell.

"May I please have a glass of water?"

--

: D Awwwe


	8. Insanity

Paper Cut

**Paper Cut **

**Chapter eight**

Gracie slammed her fists to the floor. She was sure this time the bones had fractured. Hands spreading out, she dragged her clawed, disfigured, ugly hands toward herself. The padded floor ripped under her power.

It was happening again. The youth had come up with two explanations. She was either extremely insane, or she was very ill. Either way, there was something very wrong.

Another gush of pain and she doubled over, letting out an inhuman scream. It hurt, and the pain made her angry. She shouldn't be going through this. It was embarrassing.

She was naked, bent over and bleeding everywhere. Her body was changing and shifting. Gracie felt ugly and self conscious. She knew they were watching her, studying her. In this state of being, she was aware of many things. Her thoughts were not clouded as they usually were. Her teeth shifted, pointing into fangs.

In this state, she knew what she was. There was too much pain to doubt it. This was not insanity, this was real pain. Horrid, ugly pain. And she belonged to the pain.

Scratchy Scritch Scratch

The goddamn bastard was taking _notes_.

It was loud, scratching in her mind, digging and ripping into her thoughts, reminding her of their eyes. They made her nervous, and she felt like prey.

A roar burst from her fanged mouth. Her body finished its change and she fell to the floor, exhausted and in pain. Breathing heavily, she laid there.

Scratch Scritch Scratch-Scratch.

He was always there, taking notes. For the past two weeks that she had been awake, he was always there taking notes. She growled in annoyance. He was right behind the glass, fleshy and vulnerable. She was angry and hungry and in pain and he had the gall to take _notes_.

She threw herself at the glass. Again. For the second time that week. He didn't get it. She didn't want him to watch her change. She couldn't let him watch her. The man was continuously scratching into his note book, the noise boring and burying into her skull. He was writing about her change, writing about something so private and new to her, the time when she is most vulnerable to attack.

The ruffle of papers, the click of a door; he was out of that room. She backed away from the mirror and hid herself in the corner of the padded room, as much as she _could_ hide. She curled around herself and wished for freedom.

The se were the times that her legs ached to run. She wanted to breathe fresh air and chase down her food. Gracie stayed put, quiet and out of the way, tucked in her corner and pretending to sleep. She laid her large, black head onto her strong, thick paws and closed her eyes to reflect on that night at the youth camp site.

She didn't know there was someone else listening.

--

_Okay. So what happened? I remember what happened in the dinning hall. That bitch Jenny thought she could pick on me, throw food at me, laughing about no one willing to sit with me. Heh. I slammed my dinner right on her chest, yeah, and then I was sent to my cabin to 'think things through'. Stupid youth leaders. Stupid Mormons. _

_So then I had to walk back to the cabin, the one I was sharing with Jenny and her 'friends'. I got to the cabin before Jenny could convince the gander of geese to flock with her back to our cabin. So they came in shortly after. _

_Jenny thought I'd sit there and let her pick on me, about my weight and about my glasses and about my lack of friends. She thought I was a good Mormon girl who'd turn the other cheek. And she got a surprise when she mentioned my brother and turned her back. And she got a surprise when I grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the ground. But the other girls took off running to find a counselor. They didn't even try to protect her when they saw me jump on her back. When I heard the first girl screaming, I didn't think anything of it. But then they all started screaming and I got off my victim to check the others. _

_And…And… _I covered my face with my big black paws. _I saw all that blood and those creatures. There were three of them that I could see. I stepped outside and only had a second before it jumped on me, and ripped open my abdomen. _

I shuddered to myself, but I had to remember. I _had_ to. It was what kept me sane.

_They got distracted when more girls took off running and screaming out of the dinning hall. The thing on top of me took off after the still fresh prey and I was left to scrape my innards on the floor, to find a hiding spot. _

_Jenny was inside and she screamed in horror about my state. But there was something else about her, she was happy to see me ripped open and bleeding. She was laughing at me. She was always laughing at me. And then one of them smashed its claw through the window and ripped part of her head off. Then, as she scrabbled, trying to get away from it, everything went black._

_And I was in the hospital. I had been dealing with that same pain for the last few weeks. But it had lessened greatly. _I reflected back to my weeks of imprisonment. _I know I am not well. But something needs to be done to make me better, or I _will_ go insane._

_I know there was leadership between the beasts…_

_They are still alive. They have lived through this hell._ _But that would have to be a different matter. They were obviously free to do as they wished, kill what they wanted. So they are insane and I am insane but I have these padded walls to keep others safe from me. They would have killed people before. Would I kill someone as this beast? Would I kill someone as innocent as young church girls? I doubted it--but I had also just jumped at a mirror because someone was behind it writing about me. _

Even after all the contemplation of my sanity, one question still hung over my head.

_But when will I be let out?_


End file.
